


Ruts R Us

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, M/M, Manhandling, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, human sex worker Jared, ruts, way too much sex in way too many places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Written for the spnkink-meme request-  Can I please get human sex worker Jared who trained himself to take big werewolf Alpha cocks so he can work as a rut reliever.  The alpha have to wear some rubber over their teeth so they can't accidentally bite and mate him in the throes of the rut.  But one day he meets the most handsome alpha already almost delirious in the throes of a rut.....





	Ruts R Us

At the age of 18, Jared trashed all his acceptance letters to college and called up the Eclectic Agency instead. They offered training, a good salary, and health benefits.

Four years later, Jared had a job he was good at and enjoyed doing. He worked a few days in a row, a couple of times a month and made damn good money. 

It had taken just a year for Jared to work up to the most prestigious and well-paying job in the agency – taking the knots of Alphas in ruts. Alphas, especially those that were single and waned to stay that way, preferred using human sex workers to assist them through their ruts. Betas and Omegas would invariably beg to be bitten, and more than one Alpha had found themselves bound to someone they only were planning to fuck. Humans on the other hand, had no desire to be bitten. Alphas in ruts wore mouth guards to ensure their teeth didn’t lengthen and therefore no heat of the moment claiming occurred .This way the Alpha ended their rut as single and carefree as they started, and the sex worker ended with a sizable wad of money in their pocket. Win/win.

Of course, it took a bit of training to be able to take an Alpha’s cock, much less their knot. It helped that Jared was tall and muscular, small and dainty was definitely a disadvantage in this situation since an Alpha in rut wasn’t exactly known for their gentle touch. Jared didn’t mind being manhandled (he might actually like it, but he’s never going to admit as much) and his physique ensured he could handle a bit of rough treatment. He started off with fake Alpha cocks (so much thicker than a human’s, deliciously so) and fake Alpha knots, progressively bigger and thicker ones until he could take the real thing. It still stung a bit when they knotted him, but Jared didn’t mind a bit of sting during sex.

He had been sent to a small brick house in the center of town. The yard was well maintained, no flowers or garden but the grass was short, and the bushes trimmed. Jared knocked on the door just twice before the door flew open and a werewolf moving so fast he was literally a blur pulled him inside and pushed him against a wall.

The werewolf – Jensen, Jared remembered from the text that the agency had sent to his phone, was naked and drenched in sweat. Usually Jared was called before the rut began, but this Alpha was deep into it’s spell. Jensen was already tugging on Jared’s pants, trying to get them down.

“Well hello to you too.” Jared commented wryly as he dropped his duffle bag to the floor. Jensen didn’t acknowledge the words at all, he kept desperately trying to shove Jared’s pants down.

Jared had learned a valuable lesson early on, jeans ripped and tore. Sweats could be pulled down easily and tossed aside. That is if the Alpha was able to untie the knot holding them together, which this Alpha by his frustrated growls was not. 

“Here let me.” Another growl, man this guy was way into his rut. “Just one second and you can – “

Jared barely had a change to untie the sweats before he was being lifted, the sweats pulled off of him and then he was turned so that he was facing the wall.

  
“So is the bed just really far away or - “ Jared asked as fingers explored his hole, finding the plug inside of him . The plug was pulled out a bit and pushed back in a few times, just enough to play havoc with his prostate and catch the attention of his cock and then it was pulled out and tossed aside. Jared wasn’t a bit surprised when the Alpha pushed what felt like a very nice sized cock deep inside him in one long thrust. He and the Alpha groaned in unison and then the fucking began in earnest.

The Alpha was not holding back. If Jensen didn’t have one hand on Jared’s waist, keeping him in place, Jared would have been slammed into the wall with each thrust. The Alpha kicked Jared’s legs apart, spreading them them wide and the new angle nailed Jared’s prostrate with each thrust. Jared’s cock was fully erect now, and if Jared could get any kind of leverage between the relentless thrusts, he might be tempted to reach down and stroke it, but he knew from experience the Alpha wouldn’t like it anyway. Alphas liked their partners to come untouched, which luckily for Jared, wasn’t a problem for him, especially when the knots pushed in and plastered themselves all over his sweet spot.

The alpha wouldn’t last long this time, Jared could tell. He was breathing heavy, the only sounds emanating from him were groans and curses. One hand held steady on Jared’s waist and the other hand went exploring, skimming Jared’s lower stomach, reaching upward under his shirt and stopping when they touched the metal of one of Jared’s nipple rings. 

There was a pause in the frantic thrusting. Then Jared’s arms were being lifted up and the shirt was pulled up carelessly – Jared winced as the fabric ripped - and tossed somewhere. Jared was spun around so quickly that he was totally disorientated for a moment. Jensen lifted him up and held him in place against the wall with his lower body and was pressing against the nipple rings with his hands.

Jensen’s eyes were so unfocused, Jared wasn’t sure he knew what he was doing when he tugged on one of them but thank the heavens it was a light tug. “Yes, these are fascinating.” Jared told him, not sure Jensen was hearing him, so laser focused was he on the shiny pieces of metal piercing through his nipples. “But if you want to continue fucking me you probably want to spin me back around . I promise, these will still be here later.”

In response, Jensen lifted him up off the ground and started thrusting in the general direction of Jared’s crotch. Jesus, this one was strong. Jared wrapped his long legs around Jensen’s middle and arched his hips up a bit and after a few more errant thrusts, Jensen’s cock punched in once again. Jared held on for dear life, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck and relying on Jensen to keep him held up. One of Jensen’s hands was against the wall, the other on Jared’s hip, fingernails digging in, his eyes still focused on the nipple rings. His head lowered and a tongue licked at one nipple – which was already pointedly hard. The tongue was joined by the rest of Jensen’s mouth and it wasn’t until a light nip that Jared realized that Jensen didn’t have a mouth guard in. Fuck.

Jared would have said something, if he was capable of speech. Jensen was being pretty brutal with this thrusts now and the one hand on Jared’s hip was gripping so hard Jared could feel the bruises begin to form. The pleasure/pain of it was not exactly a turn off, and Jared cock was trapped on Jensen’s stomach and coating it with pre-come. The knot was catching, and by the way it was pulling free and punching in, Jared could tell it was probably the biggest one he had ever taken. Jensen’s mouth was playing with the other nipple now, just as he slammed the knot inside Jared and bit the other nipple, harder this time. Jared came so hard he was shaking from it, still managing to hold on to the Alpha.

Fuck that hurt. In a really, really good way.

Jensen was licking the nipple he had just bit, and then when he looked at Jared, his eyes were more focused . “Fuck.” He said, grinding his cock deeper into Jared. Jared let his head bang back against the wall in response.

Jensen looked down at Jared’s nipples, red and swollen, and seemed to realize where they were. “I’m sorry – did I hurt you?”

The knot was wedged against Jareds prostate and the sheer size of it and the pressure was blurring the lines between pleasure and pain and this time it was Jared who was having trouble focusing. “I – yeah – but –“ Jared smiled at the man, just realizing in that second how beautiful the Alpha’s eyes were. His whole face really, features so perfect they looked like the world’s most talented sculpture had carved them. Jared forgot what he was saying.

“I’m sorry. It was just – I waited too long I know. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Jared gave a small smile at how anxious the Alpha was. “I am a big boy; I promise you I can take a bit of rough handling. Sides it’s kinda obvious I liked it. I came so hard I think I got come in your hair.” 

Jensen ran a hand through his hair and frowned a bit as he looked at the rapidly drying come on his fingers. “Jesus.”

“It’s Jared.” Jared corrected teasingly. He wiggled a bit; it was disorientating to be held up like this and a little more uncomfortable then he liked to be. “I would prefer it if the next round was on the bed next though.”

“Yeah, sure. This is definitely not the best position to be in to wait for a knot to go down.” Jensen didn’t look the least bit tired though. He looked like he could hold Jared up forever. Which would be a turn on, if Jared was into that kind of thing, which of course he wasn’t. Jensen shifted him up higher and carried him to the couch, knot still firmly in place. He carried him so effortlessly like Jared weighed nothing. Okay maybe Jared was a wee bit into this kind of thing, his cock vainlu trying to get hard. He could feel Jensen’s knot spasming come into him filling up, especially when Jensen sat back down, Jared on top of him. “Is this better?”

“Yeah thanks.” Now he was sitting on a man’s lap he barely knew, waiting for the knot to go down so it could be shoved in again. Sometimes Jared felt he got paid not for the sex, which was almost always really good, and sometimes, like now, even mind blowing, but for the awkward moments between the rounds of sex. Nothing like making small talk with a total stranger, and one that was a werewolf at that.

“I’m going to apologize ahead of time, this rut is going to be a rough one.” Jensen said, hands resting gently on Jared’s hips. Jared’s legs were folded uncomfortably on each side of Jensen - way too long for the space they were crammed in. “I waited too long. I thought I had someone – a Beta said she’d help me through it. But she didn’t answer her phone, and the rut just kept getting worse. She turned up about an hour ago. Wanted me to claim her before she agreed to help me.”

“So not ready to be a family man huh?” Jared asked.

“No, I just started a business – a brewery with a friend. I’m not ready for kids, or mating, or any of it. My friend Chris gave me your name and – “

“Ah Chris.” Jared remembered Chris. Shorter than normal Alphas, but stocky, hair longer than Jared’s, had a great sense of humor and a really nice cock. “And if you aren’t ready for mating, and I’m definitely not on board to be turned, you might want to put in the mouth guard before the next wave hits.”

“Fuck!” Jensen exclaimed, eyes widening. “I put you in danger, fuck I am so sorry.”

“It’s a good thing you were distracted by my perky nipples.” Jared arched back, exposing them once again. “I don’t know what it is with you Alphas, but you are almost always fascinated with my nipple rings. Makes me wonder what it would do to you guys if I got a cock ring.”

A fresh way of come pumped inside Jared. “Stop that. I’m trying to get the knot to deflate, not the other way around.” Jensen groaned, head plopping on Jared’s shoulder. Jared realized Jensen smelled amazing, and there was some kind of light clean scent in his hair that made Jared want to bury his nose in it.

“So, a brewery huh?” Jared asked, wiggling a bit to distract himself from licking Jensen’s neck to see if he tasted as good as he smelled. He could feel the knot was definitely shrinking. He figured he might have about thirty minutes before Jensen was ready for round two. “Do you happen to have any samples here?”

“As it so happens, I do.’ Jensen confirmed

“Awesome sex with a pretty boy Alpha and free booze. I have hit the jackpot.” Jared teased.

There was a sharp warning nip on his shoulder, which reminded Jared about the mouth guard. “I’m not the pretty boy here.” Jensen countered. “Now get your gorgeous ass off me so I clean your come out of my hair and freshen up a bit. “

Alphas were so bossy.

The knot had deflated enough to make the uncoupling possible. Jared always felt a little bereft when the knot popped out, even though he knew it wouldn’t be gone long. He wasn’t at all shocked when Jensen reached over and picked up the plug from the end table. That must have been where it landed after he pulled it out of Jared. Alphas also had a thing about their sex partners being plugged up with their come. Jared just bent over and spread his ass cheeks.

“Oh my fuck.” Jensen replied, hands rubbing against jared’s ass. “My god, I may have to put you on permanent retainer.”

Jared wiggled his ass. “If you think you must, but I must warn you I am not cheap.”

“Quality never is.” With a tap on the plug, Jensen moved away before Jared could think of a retort. A few seconds later he heard water running. Jared got up to find where his duffle bag got dropped. He had a few supplies in there, including a fresh plug, a few toys in case the rut dissipated enough that Jensen wanted to play, his water bottle, and a big bottle of Tylenol because Alphas didn’t always know their own strength. Jared hadn’t heard the water turn off, and was bending over the bag, rooting for the Tylenol when hands grabbed his hips.

“Hey – “ Jared managed to get out before the plug was yanked out and Jensen’s cock was thrust in. Apparently thirty minutes was too generous a time between rut spells. He’d be lucky if he was able to walk at all after this gig was over. There was no way to get any purchase the way he was, with Jensen tugging up at his hips, he was practically in a downward dog position. “Bed remember?”

Jensen lifted him once again in response, cock still firmly lodged in Jared’s ass. He walked into the kitchen and up to a counter and deposited Jared in front of it. Jared braced his hands against the counter and arched out his ass, pushing back against Jensen and lodging Jensen’s cock impossibly deeper. There was a groan turned growl in response and Jensen began thrusting with as much frenzy as the first time, the first few thrusts causing Jared’s hips to hit the counter with enough force that he was afraid the tiles would begin to shatter, not to mention his hip bones. “Hey grab my – “

Jensen seemed to have figured it out and was now holding him back by his hips as he pounded into Jared. This time he seemed to be more coherent., words like “pretty” “so tight” and “mine” being muttered between that strange guttural growling noise that Jensen was making more and more of. Jensen leant over his back, swirling his hips in a way that was doing amazing things to Jared’s insides. Jared’s dick was hard under the counter, apparently his refractory time was aided by constant stimulation. Jensen grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair with one hand, pulling hard enough that tears were forming in Jared’s eyes even as his cock began leaking pre- come in a steady drip. Jared moaned and Jensen gave a satisfied hum, loosening his grip on Jared’s hair and pushing in with short, hard thrusts. His lips trailed kisses over Jared’s upper back, hips. “Mine” Jensen murmured as he clamped downing Jared’s shoulder. For a wild second, Jared was almost elated, then frightened and then dizzy with relief as he realized Jensen had put in the mouth guard.

“Come on Alpha.” Jared reached behind him, using a hand to push Jensen closer, “Mark me, ruin me for anyone else,”

The rut delirium must be catching, Jared had never said those words to anyone else He couldn’t believe he said them now.

But the words seemed to spur Jensen on. Jensen changed position so he could have more leverage and began fucking Jared in earnest. If Jensen wasn’t still holding on to a hip, Jared was sure they would have slammed clear through the counter by now. As it was, he could feel shaking, he was hoping it was his arms shaking and not the counter or the floor or the – fuck, Jensen’s knot slammed home and Jensen’s mouth was at his neck again, the plastic so hard against Jared’s skin he was afraid it would pierce it. Jared came, and came and then the world went white.

He came to when the water hit him. He probably would have fell over at the point, but Jensen’s reassuring grip was keeping him upright. Jared blinked, trying to orientate himself. They were in the shower. 

“I made you come so hard you blacked out.’ The note of pride was unmistakable. 

Jared rolled his eyes. Alphas.

Now that he was kind of functioning, Jensen let go of him to reach for the body wash, Jared immediately began to wobble.

“Okay then,” Jensen held him up by one arm while he took the bottle and poured body wash over Jared with the other. Jared was still too out of it to protest, not that it would have been more than a token one. It felt good for Jensen to take care of him after those two intense orgasms.

It was clear that Jensen was still fascinated by Jared’s nipple rings. He was rubbing the washcloth over Jared’s nipples repeatedly, with a laser focus that made the prickly sensation in Jared’s chest even more intense,

Beginning to squirm, Jared decided it was time to move on. “I think they are clean.”

“I’m not so sure.” Jensen leaned down and licked one, then the other. Jared’s cock twitched weakly. “Hmm, I think they need a bit more attention.”

Jensen took one is his mouth, his tongue exploring and teasing the nipple while his other hand went back to washing. Jared’s back was gently washed, cloth trailing down to his ass and then back up again. The other nipple was given the same treatment as the washcloth teased over Jared’s stomach, then reached lower.

“I’m never going to be able to stand on my own if you don’t stop doing that.” Jared groaned.

  
“I’m okay with that.” Jensen let go of the nipple with a plop, then bent down to wash Jared’s legs. He had one hand on a leg to keep Jared from falling and was even able to spin him around without knocking him over. The washcloth skimmed over Jared’s calves, his thighs, up, A kiss to his ass, a little teasing bite. Jared squeaked a bit in surprise. Jensen chuckled as the cloth dipped into his most intimate place.

Awash in a sea of touches, Jared must have spaced out again, because when he could focus once more, Jensen had him sitting on the edge of the tub, water spraying everywhere, including the bathroom floor. Both of Jensens’ hands were in his hair, massaging his scalp. Jared could smell Jensen’s shampoo, that scent that reminded him of rain he had smelled on Jensen before and then he realized it – Jensen was covering him with his scent. His body wash. His shampoo.

At this angle, Jared could see that Jensen was still hard. This rut must be rough, two knottings in as many hours and his cock still had that hard, angry look about it. Jared leaned over and licked the tip. Above him, Jensen’s hands stopped moving.

“Keep going.” Jared said as his lips sucked on the very tip of Jensen’s cock. It was spurting pre-come at a prodigious rate and Jared hollowed his cheeks, sucking the bitter salty taste in.

Jensen’s hands flexed in Jared’s hair. “I can’t –“ He began and one hand went down to caress one of Jared’s cheeks. “More. Please darling, more.”

Jared looked up at him through his eye lashes ,and he went down to his knees in the tub. The spray was hitting him directly now, water dripping down his hair, his cheeks. He drew back for just a second and as Jensen began to growl, leaned back in and took the whole cock in his mouth at once.

“Fuck baby, just like that. So good.” 

Shampoo was now dripping down over his face, and Jared closed his eyes. Above him Jensen was obviously readjusting the shower head. It was directed directly at his hair for a few moments and all Jared could feel was the sense of being engulfed by water and by the smell and the taste of Jensen’s cock. It was like drowning, it was like floating. He took more of it in, almost down to where the knot was forming and ran his tongue down the underside of the cock. It was so big; it forced his mouth open so wide. The water was turned off and hands were now on each side of his face.

Jared lifted off. “Go ahead.” He said. “Give it to me.”

Fingers tightened and suddenly Jared’s head was being forced onto the cock, he could feel the tip at the back of his throat. He opened his mouth up wide, made sure his tongue was caressing some part of the cock with each thrust in even as he choked in it, even as his eyes filled with tears. Jensen was demanding and rough and if there was any way for it to happen after orgasming twice in such a short period, Jared’s own cock would be hard by now. As it was, he just melted into the feeling of being used.

“Jared – Jared – I have to – “ Arms were lifting him up and he was being shoved into the back wall of the shower. Jared just had enough wits left to brace himself with his hands. 

Jensen shoved his cock in, the knot was already almost totally formed. It took only a few brutal thrusts before the knot was forced in and Jensen howled, an actual wolf howl, as he came. Jared shivered; he had never heard anything so fierce.

“This isn’t a bed.” Jared couldn’t help but tease after a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing. “You promised the next time would be on a bed.”

“The next time would have been on a bed, if you hadn’t gotten on your knees. This is your fault.” Jensen countered. His hands were rubbing against Jared’s upper arms, an unconscious and soothing gesture. “I promise for real this time; next time will be on my bed. It’s very big and very comfortable.”

Jared leaned back against the solidness that was Jensen’s chest. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared. It felt good being wrapped up in Jensen’s arms.

And then -

Jared’s stomach rumbled. There was startled laughter from behind him.

“Well this has been nice and all but if you don’t feed me, I won’t have the strength for another round.”

“Nice?” A swivel of his hips and Jared’s cock was slowly rising, about halfway to fully hard now which was pretty amazing since it was just about a half an hour since his back to back orgasms. “Baby, admit it, I’m the best you ever had.”

Alphas and their egos. It was just bad, that in this case, it was true. Jared had a lot of sex and had experience with many Alphas - but Jensen – fuck. He had never passed out from an intense orgasm, never felt so owned and safe and needed the way that Jensen made him feel.

“Best?” Jered said instead. “Maybe fastest. I mean that last one took like – what – six seconds? That’s probably a record for an – “

Jensen picked him up, knot still firmly inside and carried him like that out of the shower. “Let’s get you some food, hunger is apparently making you delusional.”

They ended up calling for pizza, the delivery time just enough for them to be unknotted. Jensen made it very clear he didn’t want Jared anywhere near the delivery guy, so Jared stayed in the front room while Jensen made his way to the door. “You might want to put on some pants first.” Jared said mildly. “You don’t want the poor guy dying of fright.”

Jensen flipped him off and picked Jared’s discarded sweatpants off the floor. Even after three knottings, Jensen’s cock was still hard – which was something Jared had never seen before. Sure, ruts kept Alphas in pretty constant need – but usually there was a few hours between a knotting and getting hard again - Jensen had been hard since Jared walked in the door, and apparently for a long time before then. The poor thing must be hurting by now, Jared would have to lavish some attention on it soon.

The sweatpants swallowed Jensen – or would have if his erection didn’t do such a damn good job at holding them up. With a smirk at Jared, Jensen pulled the door open.

The poor delivery guy was so flustered, he forgot to ask for the money, Jensen had to remind him as he turned to walk away. Jensen placed the pizza on the kitchen table as Jared located a plastic plate. Jensen’s cock was still tenting the sweatpants and Jared sighed

“Take them off,” Jared tugged at them and Jensen sat down and yanked them off. As Jared tossed them to the side, he realized they now smelled like Jensen. The sneaky bastard.

Jared placed pizza on the one plate and put it in front of Jensen. “What are you doing?” Jensen asked. “I thought you were hungry.”

“Just doing my job.” Jared answered and then pulled the chair with Jensen closer to the table and to him – Jensen wasn’t the only one who was strong - and then lined himself up with Jensen’s cock. Jensen gave a bastard mix of a groan and a curse as Jared carefully lowered himself down.

“There, isn’t that better? Jared asked, reaching for a slice of pizza which pushed himself up a bit off of Jensen’s cock. When he looked back, Jensen was looking transfixed at where they were joined. “Less salivating, more eating.” He settled back down, the cock sinking back into him fully once more. 

“I think you are going to kill me.” Jensen said, reaching over Jared for a piece of pizza. Jared noticed he pushed the plate back, so Jared would have to reach further to get another slice. “But what a fucking way to go.”

They finished the pizza and a few glasses of beer (the beer was excellent, Jared couldn’t wait to try more drafts) and then Jared rode Jensen in earnest backwards cowboy style – this time Jensen stroked Jared’s cock until Jared came all over the floor in front of him just as Jensen’s knot was slipped inside of him again.

“Still not the bed.” Jared commented as he leaned back against Jensen. “I am beginning to think you don’t know what a bed is.”

They managed to watch almost two episodes of The Office before Jensen began moving restlessly on the couch beside Jared. “On no you don’t, we are not doing it on the couch, squeezed together like sardines.” Jared took the remote from Jensen, grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. “Ah the ever-elusive bed. I think we’ve found it.”

The bed, as promised, was huge and Jared took a running jump, landing somewhere in the middle of it as he bounced a few times.

Jensen was watching him, tongue ghosting over his plush lower lip “Jared – Jared – I need – oh sorry, but could you – “

Jared got on all fours, lowered his head and stuck out his ass, wiggling it a bit for good measure. “is this what you want?”

The bed bounced again as Jensen joined him, hands were spreading his legs further apart, impossibly apart and then Jensen’s hands were gripping h pis hips, so tight so perfect leaving more finger shaped bruises and Jensen plunged back in.

Jared’s last coherent thought before the pleasure started building again was that he wasn’t going to be walking funny after this, he’d be lucky if he could walk at all.

The next day, thank the heavens and the stars and Jared’s need to be able to walk, the rut eased into a normal rut. Talking to Jensen between knottings, Jared realized that Jensen was a nice guy, funny and not at all obnoxious like many other Alphas were. A bit bossy, a bit too obsessed with Jared’s nipples, but you couldn’t have everything. It was after they knotted on the couch, cause apparently Jensen was bound and determined to fuck Jared over every surface in the house and Jared had given up on hinting at what a nice place the bed was to fuck, that Jared realized Jensen hadn’t been wearing his mouth guard since before they knotted at the kitchen table.

And he realized he didn’t mind. That he trusted Jensen. Which made him either crazy or a really good judge of character. Hopefully it was the latter.

Jared zipped up his duffle bag. They didn’t end up using any of the toys, except for the fresh plug which was now keeping Jensen’s last come deposit deep inside him. The sex was adventurousness enough without any of the other toys. He had his sweatpants back on, had finally located his sandals under the easy chair in the front room and god knows how they had gotten there, and had put his shirt back on even though one side had a big rip in it. 

The rut was over and really Jared should have been out the door an hour ago. He just – there was something about Jensen that made it damn hard to leave.

“I have a hypothetical question for you before you go.” Jensen blurted, just as Jared had said his goodbyes and his hand was on the doorknob. 

Jared let go of the doorknob and turned back around. “Well usually I charge for hypothetical questions, but since you are the best I’ve ever had –“ Jared made the air quote sign “ I’ll let you have one for free.”

“I’m putting that on a mug, just so you know.” Jensen replied with a wink. Damn he was sexy. Jared shouldn’t think anything was sexy after so many times getting his ass knotted, his whole body was sore, he hurt in places he had never hurt before. Still, the man was sex on a stick, and he knew it.

“I was just flattering you so I’d get a bigger tip.” Jared countered.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Jensen came closer, his fingers stroking the top of Jared’s hand. Jared shivered. “So, my hypothetical question is this. Would you date one of your clients if he was drop dead gorgeous, a really good guy and made the best beer you have ever tasted?”

Jensen was pressing closer to him. Jared was finding it hard to think, much less be clever. “Hm, I’ve never met anyone like that. But if I did, I would have to say it’s a company rule that we are not allowed to date our clients.”

Jensen frowned and stepped back a bit. Jared stepped closer, pressing his body against Jensen’s. He dropped the duffle bag on the floor. “But if someone, say an Alpha whose ego was bigger than his cock ever hoped to be, decided he was never going to use me as his rut reliever again, then he wouldn’t be my client and what I do in my private time is my business.”

“Hmm.” Jensen’s hands were pushing on Jared’s back, pulling Jared more firmly into him and he was grinding his cock against Jared’s “I don’t think you’ve been paying attention, or you’d know that there is nothing, egos included, that is bigger than my cock If you happened to be now on private time, I could prove it to you.”

“I do need convincing.” Jared was already kicking off the sandals. “As it turns out, I just finished with my last client, so my time is – “

The rest of the sentence was cut off by the yelp he gave as he was picked up and carried – bridal style fucking carried – into the bedroom.

The next day, Jared quit his job. He had all the Alpha he would ever be able to handle.


End file.
